You Left Me
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: House and Cuddy break up right before House leaves for Los Angeles. Cuddy's POV, song fic/college fic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own House and if I did than House and Cuddy would be married and have a beach house in Malibu

**Summary:** House had a relationship with Cuddy in college but he broke it off because he didnt believe in long distant relationships. Cuddy's POV

**A/N:** This is my very first song fic so if it sucks I'm sorry!! My beta was not - lupus . everybody - lies  
Please review!!

_

* * *

You packed in the morning  
I stared out the window  
And I struggled for something to say  
You left in the rain without closing the door  
I didn't stand in your way_

I watched him pack and held back the tears. He didn't make eye contact with me after he told me that we were over and I held back as many sobs as I could. I turned my head and looked out at the window to watch the rain fall.

"Greg please don't leave me," I tried to say as I heard him close his bag and walk to the door. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw him look at me before turning around without saying a word and just walked out not bothering to close the door. I began to shake and fell to my knees crying.

"Lisa?" I heard my friend call as she walked up close to my door, glancing back at Greg who ignored her and kept on walking through the rain.

She saw me crying and ran in and held me as I cried. I sobbed into her shoulder as I felt my heart ache and break into a million pieces. I saw that he left one of his jackets behind. The jacket he gave to me a couple nights before. I stood up and held it close to my body, hugging it as my tears stained its sleeves.

_Now I miss you more  
Than I missed you before  
And now where Ill find comfort, God knows  
cause you left me  
Just when I needed you most  
Yes, you left me  
Just when I needed you most_

I cried for what felt like forever but was only mere hours and I felt like we've been apart for decades. I stared at the open door hoping that you'd come back and hold me telling me you would take it all back. I knew you wouldn't though and that made me cry more. No one could make me feel better except for you and knowing that you were never going to come back to me and my heart cried in pain as I continued to let out all my previously held back tears.

_Now most every morning  
I stare out the window  
I think about where you might be  
I've written you letters that Id like to send  
If you would just send one to me_

Days, weeks, months have past and I still cry myself to sleep. Every morning I can't help but look out the window hoping to see you there, suit case by your side, your hand waving at me. I wonder how your job in Los Angeles is doing and I look over to my desk to see the cluttered piles of letters I have written to you, but never chose to take them out of my house. I think about sending them to you but I decide to wait until you write one to me first. I check my mailbox every morning hoping to find at least one letter from you but I know that you'll never write, because I know you don't care anymore.

_cause I need you more  
Than I needed before  
And now where Ill find comfort, God knows  
cause you left me  
Just when I needed you most  
Yes, you left me  
Just when I needed you most_

I come home crying after hearing that my grandfather had just died thinking that you'd be there to hold me and tell me you'd never leave me. But I know deep inside that you will never be there for me ever again. I cry on the couch until there are no more tears to shed.

_You packed in the morning  
I stared out the window  
And I struggled for something to say  
You left in the rain without closing the door  
I didn't stand in your way_

As I cried in middle of my deserted room I remembered the night you left me. I cried even harder and harder as I hugged your jacket again. I hid it under my bed where I can grab it and hug it while I missed and thought about you. I stared at my door and realized I had forgotten to shut it and the scene of the night you left me slowly replayed in my head. I cried on the floor staring out the open door and my best friend came in and comforted me as my heart shattered. I began to cry harder.

_Now I love you more  
Than I loved you before  
And now where I'll find comfort, God knows  
'Cause you left me  
Just when I needed you most  
You left me  
Just when I needed you most  
Oh, you left me  
Just when I needed you most_

I looked out my office door seeing you parade around the clinic as a jackass as usual. I smile a little thinking how much you've changed in the years. I wonder if we could ever be together like we were 20 years ago, but I know, deep inside, we could never go back to that. No matter how much I hope and pray I know that you and I will never have the same relationship we once had in Michigan. I stop the tears from falling as they tried to escape my eyes once more.

"You don't love him," I said to myself trying to get over it, but it's just a lie. No matter what I do, it will never be true. But I still know that we can't have a relationship, not after Michigan. It would just end the same exact way and I wasn't going to risk getting hurt by you again. I wasn't going to put my reputation on the line. I wasn't going to look like an idiot again. I wasn't going to risk the turmoil again. Not even for you, House.


End file.
